As used here, a “communication channel” refers to a logical communication session that is established between two nodes. A logical communication channel is established over one or more communication links. As used here, a “communication link” refers to a physical, point-to-point connection between two nodes. For example, a communication channel can be established between two nodes using a single communication link when a direct communication link is able to be established between the two nodes. A communication channel can also be established between two nodes using more than one communication link when a direct communication link is not able to be established between the two nodes and, instead, the two nodes communicate with each other via two or more communication links one or more intermediary nodes.
Maintaining a continuous, active communication channel using line-of-sight (LOS) communication links can be difficult when the nodes that communicate over the communication channel change their relative position, direction, and/or orientation (for example, due to the movement of one, some, or all of the nodes). As a node moves, the particular LOS communication links that are used to implement the LOS communication channel may need to change. For example, when two nodes are communicating over a communication channel and one of the nodes moves into an area that does not have sufficient LOS to maintain a direct LOS communication link with the other node, both nodes typically need to establish different communication links over which the communication channel can be maintained.
Maintaining a continuous, active LOS communication channel can be especially difficult in cluttered environments such as urban areas. The difficulty in maintaining continuous, active LOS communication channels can wreak havoc on applications that require communication channels that are open at all times. Emergency response situations (for example, natural disasters or biological, chemical, or terrorist attacks) require continuous communication channels between agents in the field and other agents and/or headquarters.
Maintaining such communication channels can prove difficult when traveling through areas where the agents do not know where good LOS communication links can be established. In such situations, it can be difficult for an agent to know where to go to establish good LOS communication links. Even when the agents do know where to go to establish good LOS communication links, it can be difficult for an agent to keep a communication channel open as the agent moves through an area. This is because conventional communication equipment typically requires the agent to manually select an appropriate LOS communication link to use.
Although some communication equipment includes functionality for automatically attempting to establish a communication link, such functionality is typically only invoked after a communication link has been dropped and does not work to maintain a continuous, active LOS communication channel by establishing new communication links when necessary. Moreover, when a communication link cannot be established in a given location, such functionality typically does not provide any information as to other locations where a communication link could be established.